


What a Wonderful World

by Targa365



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targa365/pseuds/Targa365





	What a Wonderful World

The sunshine on my pillow woke me up. Even if it is a busy Thursday, like every other, I couldn't help but smile.  
After everything that's happened these past months, I still get out of bed with a spring in my step.

The cats wind around my legs as I walk to the bathroom. Their fur feels softer than yesterday. Probably because I gave both of them a bath last night. It seems they have forgiven me.

I see my reflection in the bathroom mirror, only briefly, I don't like to look for too long. I don't want to change.

I haven't eaten yet, or even drank, but I still brush my teeth. The fresh peppermint taste wakes me up more, and I start to feel refreshed.

I shower, and change, and go downstairs, straightening the pictures of us on the wall on my way. 

The cats are let out, and I keep the backdoor open. The day smells bright. A cool breeze fills our kitchen, and I can see tiny water droplets on the grass. I should probably cut it soon.  
I hear early morning traffic in the far distance, and the very small cry of a siren. 

Heading back inside, I flip the switch of our kettle, and watch it bubble to life.  
My mug waits for me in the cupboard, but I don't get it quite yet.  
I leave the radio off, only savour the sound of the birds outside, as I hear them through our thin windows.

The kettle has stopped boiling and I get my mug. I place a teabag at the bottom of it, and watch the water change colour as I pour it in. You told me you hated coffee breath, so I changed to herbal teas. At first I was sceptical, but as the lemon and ginger wash over my taste buds, I'm glad you said, although you should have said sooner.

I try to make the tea last as long as I can, but to little success.

I put the mug in the sink, leaving it to clean later. And I grab the bag that sits next to the staircase. Making my way out of the door, I check my pockets for my phone, keys and wallet. I have them all.

My door locks, and I click for my car to unlock. The sky looks slightly darker, and a more solid blue. A sign that early sunrise is over. It happened fast, like every morning.

I get in my car, and it feels chilly. My bag goes in the passenger seat where you usually sit. As I reverse, I notice the flowers in our front garden have not bloomed yet. They might in the afternoon...when you come home.

I chuckle to myself because I can't believe it. 

You come home today. Today you come home.

I hope my shift ends fast today.

I love you, and I can't wait to see you.


End file.
